


Being Chosen

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: School Hentai AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Academy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Explicit Sexual Content, Human, Kissing, Light Angst, Modern Era, Multi, Office Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Neither Eclipse or Solstice thought they would have been chosen.





	Being Chosen

The Kaon Academy for Girls. One of two prestigious academies in the local community. Preparing for the new school year, to commence in a week's time, teachers and faculty arrived by the car load to get the school prepared for students.

As janitorial staff and maintenance moved to their stations and getting areas sorted for cleaning and regular checks, teachers moved to the staff lounge for the Principal's address. As the room filled, co-workers chatting and reminiscing on their holidays and ideas for the school year, a hush came across the room as the Principal strolled in.

Megatron had been Principal of the Girl's academy for the past six years - longer than any have held in the position. After all, all principals only stayed until they found a wife. It was tradition, an unwritten rule within both academies.

Outsiders would have found it strange, but the academies had been doing this for a long time, since their founding back in the 1800s. The girl's school was populated with female students and all male staff; the boy's school was all male students and female staff. And the tradition became that the principal, always someone of prestigious background, had the choice to court a single senior student for the year and then decide if they would marry her.

It had been much messier back then, but now there were plenty of rules and regulations on how it all happened. Informing the families of these decisions, including the staff on this privilege, reviewing applications for approval, mountains of paperwork and legal documents that was left to the board of both schools.

Megatron had never thought he would get involved with this school, but Bombrush, a former principal and the current vice principal, had apparently recommended him to the board to be the next principal. He fit the criteria: single, successful, powerful, and had a name for himself. Megatron had gone along with it to see what would happen, but he had never thought he would have been chosen. But he decided to partake in what was ultimately a side project for him out of curiosity.

"Greetings Faculty," Megatron nodded, slowly sitting down. "As you well know, with a new year beginning, we need to address some standing matters."

They all knew what he meant. Some in the room straightened in their chairs, becoming excited by the news while others remained seated, more interested in their steaming coffees. After all, not everyone took to exercising their privilege, especially when some where already happily married.

"The applications submitted at the end of last year have been reviewed. Shockwave." Nodding to his secretary, the stoic man weaved through the tables and chairs, handing back applications with mixed responces. Some hooted in praise while others groaned and shouted in anger.

"Upon reviewing your applications, and given the number submitted and the students chosen, applications were denied depending on number, past incidents and probability to 'abuse' the privilege," Shockwave addressed, glancing to a number in the room displeased with their outcomes. Many objected the ruling, angrily arguing their points before a hand slammed down.

"I approved the applications," Megatron's word silenced the arguments. "Any who wish to discuss the matter further can bring it up with me." the statement silenced the room, those who had objected pulling back. "Also, as it stands, I too shall be enacting my privilege."

That caught their attention, everyone just staring at him with shocked eyes. Even Bombrush, who sitting to his right, looked caught off guard.

Megatron wasn't surprised. He had become principal here six years ago when most principals only last for two, sometimes just one. He had never enacted his privilege before simply because he never felt interested in using it. But this year was different. This year, he found someone worth potentially getting to know. Someone worth his entire time being principal here.

"All announcements will be made in an assembly on the first day of classes," he said. "I advise you make your preparations, despite the...benefit this will afford some, none will neglect to follow proper code and inform the families once the announcements are made."

"You actually chose someone?"

Megatron looked at his friend, who just continued to stare at him. Though his shocked expression had turned amused, much to his irritation.

"I did," he said.

"And you're not going to tell us?"

"You will know next week."

"But we want to know now."

Megatron sent him a glare, though it didn't faze the older man. He just continued to smile, ignoring the fact that everyone else in the room was leaning back in the chairs, terrified of Megatron's wrath.

With the situation calming, those who were allowed to pursue their privilege started chatting amongst themselves. Shockwave, however, approached a pair and guided them away to one of the offices. Megatron watched, recognizing the pair. Perceptor, a science teacher and head of the Science faculty. A decent man, though he didn't actively get to know many on staff. He did, however, approve of the man's work ethic and academics.

The second, Drift, was the School's coach. Him Megatron knew well. How he was allowed to work at the prestigious school could only have been through Perceptor and a few members on the board's doing. Still, he guessed he was decent enough now with no other priors to his record. Regardless, Shockwave could handle the any issues the pair might bring up.

All he needed to do was prepare, and wait for the week to pass.

* * *

"Summer break wasn't long enough," Solstice groaned, poking and fiddling with her uniform.

Eclipse laughed softly to herself. The school year was starting up again today and she knew plenty of other students who weren't happy about it. Her summer had been fine and she was honestly ready for the next year. They were finally seniors. It would be her last year here before she went off to the local college.

But, despite the complaining, she knew Solstice was excited for the new year too.

"Good thing it's our last year," she pointed out.

"Thank Primus... I can't wait to never wear these uniforms again~"

She shook her head. Eclipse quite liked the rather feminine uniforms; high waist button pleated skirts, breast-pocket blouses with frilled sleeves and sailor collars. In addition to the freedom of adding only a few extra articles, thigh-high socks or stockings with brown shoes completed the look. But Solstice was never a fan of overtly girly outfits. At least it wasn't against school rules to wear spandex leggings underneath the uniforms and track shoes or else she highly doubted Solstice would have come to school so willingly.

"Wonder if they'll mention the privilege thing in the assembly," Solstice mused.

Eclipse looked up. She knew her friend was trying to play it off like idle gossip, even though Solstice hated gossip to begin with. Still, she knew how Solstice worked; she often tried to play off matters of concern, making it seem like she didn't care.

But she understood her concern. Eclipse recalled their chats over the holidays, Solstice making it increasingly clear she was worried about the decisions. After all, she was the daughter of the former Boy's Academy Headmistress, now successful owner of an PR firm. She was the star of the girl's track team. She had stellar grades. And, though she would deny this, she was rather cute. All things marked as perfect criteria for the principal to choose her, or anyone for that matter within the faculty.

"I doubt Mr. Megatron will pick anyone," Eclipse assured her, placing her hand on Solstice's shoulder. "He hasn't picked anyone since he became the Principal."

"Eh, probably right," Again Solstice shrugged it off, reaching their lockers and placing everything away along with other students. But Eclipse could see Solstice wasn't comfortable with the matter. Teachers could make the choice of a student just as much as the Principal could. And they normally targeted high achieving students as well.

"Come on, we better get to the auditorium."

Linking arms, Eclipse led Solstice to the flow of other students heading for the auditorium. They met up with their friends, chatted a spare moment before students were divided into their classrooms. To their surprise and joy, Solstice and Eclipse sat together in the same class. Eclipse found it fortuitous, she couldn't help but think what Solstice might do without a friend nearby if her fears were realized.

The students soon all settled into their seats, the faculty standing off to the side. Soon enough, the Vice Principal came out onto the stage. Chatter flared up among the students for a few seconds, giggles and whispers before being shushed by the teachers. Eclipse wasn't surprised though. Bombrush was rather popular among the female student body. He was very nice and, despite being older, was rather handsome and could be rather charming. He surprisingly had a high number of fans, despite not being on the market.

He came up to the podium, smiling brightly to the crowd. "Well, another year has come by, hasn't it? I'm sure you lovely ladies are eager to get the year started. Probably because you already want it to be summer again."

There were giggles in crowd, but of course, no one said anything in response.

"Now, I will keep this short, but I welcome all previous students back to this new year. Seniors, I hope you make this year your very best - you only get this year once and there is a lot for you to do. And be nicer to your teachers this year - you want them to give you good recommendation letters for your prospective universities, I'm sure."

He chuckled when he saw some girls shift in their seats.

"Now, as for our new students, welcome to Kaon Academy. Remember, many would love to attend, but you are the ones that were chosen to come here. Consider yourselves incredibly special. You were picked because we saw something in you we did not see in others. Now it's up to you to prove to us we picked right and to make the most out of your education..."

Eclipse leaned over to whisper to Solstice, "If Mr. Bombrush wasn't married, would you be upset if he picked you?"

"He's nice but I would rather not be picked," Solstice whispered back. She didn't want to be picked and paired with anyone she didn't like or didn’t want to pursue anything with. It was pressure she didn't need. "What about you?"

"Maybe Mr. Rake."

"The history teacher with the really bad lisp?"

"What?" she said, smiling. "He's really nice, just a little awkward, is all."

They shared a giggle, before Eclipse caught a teacher's glance. Mr. Drift was looking right at them. "What about Mr. Drift?"

Solstice perked up, turning over to see the coach staring. Once their eyes met, Drift shot her a wink, one that flushed her face red and turning her gaze away.

Eclipse giggled. "So that's how it is..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" But they both knew she couldn't hide it if she tried. "Besides, he's in a relationship remember. He's with Mr. Perceptor..." Both looked to the opposite side of the room where Perceptor was standing with his fellow faculty. As if feeling their stares, he glanced over and - at seeing Solstice - offered a small smile.

"Too bad," Eclipse mused. "I think you like them."

"Eclipse~"

"And now for a few words, please welcome your principal, Megatron."

The room stilled, chatting and whispers falling quiet as Megatron stepped on stage. Even the teachers went silent as he came up onto the stage. Not that Eclipse or Solstice were surprised. The man was... intimidating, to say the least. A giant of a man, an imposing and frightening figure with a deep, dark voice... Not to mention the man was incredibly rich and powerful outside of his principal job. He seemed more like a mafia king than a principal.

It didn't help that no one understood why he never enacted his privilege. No one dared to ask, so it added an element of mystery to him. Everyone had their rumors as to why, some more dangerous and darker than others.

Still, he was rather handsome and he had his fair share of admirers. It was probably the fact that he was so dark and mysterious that made the students attracted to him. Solstice just wanted to stay out of his way. The last thing she wanted was for him to enact his privilege on her. She was not about to end up dead somewhere just because she refused him.

He moved to the podium. "Welcome," he said. "To the new students, as Bombrush said, I am your principal. I am here to oversee how you and your teachers manage during your time here and I help whenever I can. That being said, I want to make one thing clear: you do not want to end up in my office for misconduct. You do not want me to dictate your punishment. So do not break the rules and you will have nothing to worry about."

The chill was easily felt throughout the room. Even though both Eclipse and Solstice and the rest of the older students had heard the warning before, it didn't make hearing it any easier. The man seemed so threatening... There was a reason why no one got into much trouble at this school ever since he became in charge; everyone was probably worried they would end up dead for pissing him off.

"Now..." He suddenly reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. "As I'm sure the seniors are anxious to know, I have the list of students that faculty members have decided to enact their privilege on. All staff enacting privilege, come up onto the stage."

Much to both their surprise, both Perceptor and Drift walked on stage. Why would two people, so clearly and confirmed to be in a relationship, enact their privilege? Did something happen over the break?

Other staff stepped forward, but fewer than there was last year. Some girls silently cheered and prayed as more of the friendlier teachers took their places behind Megatron.

"As is procedure, when your name is called, you stand and come up to the stage. If the student called is absent, which for their sake they had better be ill-" the room shivered, knowing the threat to be true "-they will be notified. At lunch, the chosen students will report to the faculty lounge for a formal meeting. Then, after school, your teachers will meet with your family. Is that clear."

Not really a question, more a statement. No one ever questioned it, but one hand raised over the crowd. A junior, new to the school, stood when Megatron nodded to them.

"W-what if they d-don't want to?" she asked, timid and breaking under Megatron's stern gaze.

The entire school froze, wondering what the principal might do.

"This is our academy's tradition," he replied, tone even. "Those chosen, as all who attend, are well aware of this and as such, agreed to this arrangement. Which it seems you had failed to read."

It was harsh but blunt. Everyone in school knew about the teachers and the principal choosing a potential wife to court through the senior year. Everyone thought it was weird first coming in, sure, but no one ever challenged it.

"If your concern is potential abuse in your senior year, then let me remind you that there are plenty of protocols in place to prevent this. The tradition is to court, not abuse, as stated again in your application, which you apparently failed to read."

The junior took her seat, in near tears from his harsh answer.

"Now if this matter is concluded, let us press on."

Solstice took Eclipse's hand. She didn't look to her friend, but she needed something to ground her. This was the moment of truth. Eclipse tightened her grip, knowing Solstice was panicking on the inside. Names were called, names of club leaders and even members of the cheer squad, as well as which teacher chose them. And each girl came up to the stage to next to her perspective teacher... Some looked excited, happy even, while others looked unsure and nervous.

"Solstice."

Her heart sank, Eclipse watched as Solstice fought back her fears. Solstice forced herself to hold back tears as she slowly stood up. This was it; Megatron was going to choose her, she knew. She knew this was it and she could kiss her life goodbye.

"You've been chosen by Perceptor, Department Head of Sciences, and Coach Drift."

… What?

Eclipse had never seen Solstice's face turn so red. The entire school, minus Bombrush and Megatron, looked stunned. It had been years since the last time two teachers had chosen the same student. Solstice could feel her heart race and twist with a thousand different emotions.

For one, it wasn't Megatron. She could feel her heart jump at the news, relief washing over her. At least until she realized that both Drift and Perceptor had chosen her. She looked between them; Drift shooting his signature smirk but with an added touch of concern while Perceptor, often stone faced, offered his own sympathetic look.

"Just breathe, Solstice," Eclipse gave her hand a tight squeeze before letting go. "It's almost over."

There was nothing Solstice could do. Even though her legs felt like lead, she forced herself to come up to the stage.

Having to stand between Drift and Perceptor, Solstice froze over but tried her best to hide it. She stiffened, feeling Drift's fingers reach out and grasp her hand. Perceptor's had moved as well, placing a hand on her shoulder. She wanted to scream, to run as far away from this as she could, but she couldn't. She refused to seem weak or cowardly. But the firm squeeze from both teachers had brought a strange calm, confusing her more.

Still, standing there next to them... And with everyone staring as Megatron continued to name off the last few students. She was certainly relieved that Megatron had picked her and it seemed that, once again, he wouldn't pick anyone... But she had been picked. By two teachers, who were already in a relationship. She had no idea what this meant or what she would do. None of this was making much sense...

"These are the students who have been chosen by the staff," Megatron said, once he finished naming people off. "Remember - this is only giving the staff a chance to court. If any student at all ever feels uncomfortable or unsafe during the year, direct your concerns to Bombrush, as he is directly involved with the Board."

Bombrush, who was standing off to the side of the stage, raised his hand for people to see. Normally, students chosen would approach the principal about their concerns, but Bombrush was a much friendly and less intimidating man than he was. Not to mention incredibly popular, so it would better that students come to him over Megatron.

"Students and staff, you may be seated."

Solstice couldn't have rushed back to her seat fast enough. Two teachers, Perceptor and Drift who she kind of, maybe had crushes on, had both picked her... This just couldn't have been happening, dear Primus, this had to be some sort of dream because this could not be real!

"Solstice..."

A hand touched her, suddenly realizing she was almost to her seat. Her eyes locked with Eclipse, who gently grabbed her hand and helped her sit down. She was already rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down... She just realized how fast her heart was beating and that her hands were actually shaking. Almost like she was in shock.

"It's all right," Eclipse assured her, giving a gentle smile. "Don't worry about it, you'll be all right, I promise..."

"Y-Yeah... yeah, I..." Her eyes looked out into the crowd. She could see Drift and Perceptor standing next to each other, softly whispering to each other. They had picked her. They had really picked her.

It took another minute for the auditorium to fall silent again, turning their attention back to Megatron. He spared a glance at Bombrush, who was smiling. Almost in a gloating fashion. It was enough for the principal to roll his eyes before turning back to the assembly.

"Before I dismiss you... I have my own announcement to make," he said, bringing another bout of tension to the room. "This year, I have decided to enact my privilege as well. I will also choose a student to... spend time with during her final year here."

That single statement silence the entire room. Every senior student not picked fell pale. Megatron was going to enact his privilege? Why? He never had before! Some girls, despite any attraction they had for the principal, started panicking. It was one thing to admire from afar; it was another for him to pursue. Eclipse looked around the room, noting the seniors troubled by the news. Though she saw a few potentially excited people, much to her surprise.

Solstice slumped in her chair, more than thankful she was safe from the crossfire. She saw Eclipse looking at her, causing her to give a small smile. Eclipse smiled back, rubbing her arm. At least she would be safe from being picked by Megatron.

Eclipse took a glance around the room. Most principals chose their students based on their "credentials," for lack of a better word. Students with high GPAs or in important and star positions. Sometimes it was a matter of wealth too. Maybe even a combination of all three. And considering how... esteemed Megatron was, he would probably follow in the footsteps of those before him.

Maybe the current student body president would be his choice; she seemed to think so, considering the petrified look on her face. There were others too, from rich families or star players on certain sports teams, all looking uncertain and shaking in their seats. She felt bad for them, but she did hope for the best. Perhaps Megatron was a lot nicer than his appearance led on...

"Eclipse."

Hearing her name caused her to snap out of her thoughts and look up. She had first thought it was her homeroom teacher, only to find everyone staring at her. Including Megatron, his red eyes locked on her. Confusion came over her face, especially when she felt Solstice's hand tighten around hers. She looked to her friend, her expression filled with horror.

No... No, this wasn't right. She had to have heard wrong. There was no way that-!

"Come onto the stage," Megatron said, though it was definitely an order.

Solstice's grip tightened, preparing for the worse. Eclipse... Primus, she looked like she was in shock. Even as she slowly rose to her feet, she was in a complete state of disbelief and uncertainty. Solstice wasn't sure if she would faint or not, but she couldn't bring herself to walk with her friend up to the stage. She could just watch Eclipse walk slowly towards the man who had called her name.

Eclipse, even as she walked up onto the stage, wasn't sure what was happening. Maybe she had heard wrong. Maybe there was another Eclipse in the school and she just walked up here like an idiot. But all he did was stare at her. Like a predator honing in on its prey... Because he had chosen her. Her, out of everyone else in the entire school.

It didn't make any sense. She wasn't anything special! Her family was middle class, at best. She had gotten here on a swimming scholarship. She was a good swimmer, a great one, being one of the members of the varsity swim team, but she wasn't the number one swimmer, she was just in the middle. Her grades were good, but nothing exceptional. She wasn't the most beautiful student and she only did some tutoring after school once every week! There was nothing exceptional about her, she shouldn't have picked by anyone, let alone Megatron!

But she had been. This man chose her and she couldn't refuse him.

She came up next to the man, not sure what else to do. She wasn't expecting him to place a hand on her shoulder, which almost made her heart jump out of her chest. Primus, this was actually happening, she couldn't believe that she had been chosen because this didn't make any sense! She was a nobody and Megatron should not have chosen her!

“This will conclude our opening assembly," he said. "Once again, I welcome all of you here. Any students who have any concerns are free to talk to administration. Now... All of you, do your best. You are dismissed."

It didn't take long for students to start rising to their feet, trying to shuffle out as quickly as possible. After all, they had questions for their friends and there was... plenty to talk about. Eclipse would have gladly run to join Solstice again, who she could see in the crowd still looking at her with worry in her eyes. The only thing that kept her from moving was Megatron's hand still firmly on her shoulder, forcing her to look at him.

He was so much more intimidating up close. She had ever only seen him at a distant before, so she never got that good of a look of his face... Very handsome, yes, but those red eyes felt like they were staring right into her soul. He looked as if he could easily snap her neck in half with one hand. It didn't help he was particularly a muscular giant, something she could tell even if he did wear a suit...

"Come with me."

She swallowed, only giving a single nod as she quietly followed him off the stage. She walked by the vice principal, who just gave her a small smile. He mouthed something to her, but she wasn't sure what it was. She couldn't really focus on anything but keeping up with Megatron, who quietly led her out of the auditorium and down a hallway. Fortunately, he didn't talk to her, too busy conversing with his secretary who was walking beside him.

The long trip to his office didn't help her nerves much. He didn't say anything to her, though he occasionally looked back at her from time to time. But Eclipse didn't say anything either. She couldn't think of anything to say. He had chosen her. He picked her, out of everyone in the student body, to court. It made zero sense, there was no rationale behind such a decision!

A creek suddenly got her attention, causing her to look up. Oh... They were already at his office and he was opening the door for her. She gave a small nod, mouthing a soft thank you before rushing inside. Though hearing the doors close made her nerves shake. Guided to a chair, she took a seat while Megatron continued to stand before her, leaning against his desk.

Silence filled the room. The only thing that could be heard was the old grandfather clock ticking away. Eclipse couldn't help but to fidget in her seat, though she never took her eyes off of the principal. Without saying a word, his intense eyes looked her up and down. As if he were inspecting her, which only made her even more nervous as she tried to figure out just how this had happened...

"You have questions?"

She swallowed. Another question that definitely wasn't a question... Unable to find her voice, she forced herself to nod, ringing her fingers in a fruitless attempt to keep calm.

He chuckled softly, though that only made her more nervous. "You didn't know you would ever get picked, did you?"

She slowly shook her head.

"I never would have thought I would pick you either," he said, slowly walking up to her. Eclipse shrank back in her seat, terrified as he approached. "I know that I was only made principal because, like everyone before me, I am a successful and powerful bachelor who would eventually want a beautiful wife to have my heirs. But..."

Eclipse gasped when his hand suddenly seized her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"I do not settle, Eclipse. I don't care how beautiful or powerful or wealthy someone is considered. If I have no connection to them, if I feel nothing for them, I don't want my time. And, just like the years before, I had no intention of picking anyone again this year." He released her chin and she didn't look away. "But then I found you."

Eclipse didn't say anything, still watching him as she tried to figure out what was going on. So... He wasn't planning on choosing anyone. But then he happened to meet her. But she didn't remember ever officially meeting him, not on a one-on-one basis. Yes, he would occasionally come by to various swim meets, but all the administration would all do that. They would all try to attend at one of every sports teams' home games. Still, since she was only a middle player on the team, she couldn't have stood out that much...

"You have a younger sister who attends Sunnycrest Elementary, don't you?"

"H-How did you-?"

"There's a construction site a street down from the school, isn't there?"

Eclipse was frightened about why he knew that until she remembered: before Megatron was principal, he was a businessman. A very wealthy and successful businessman. Which mean that it wasn't completely out of the question that the site he was referring to was his... Or at least, the site would eventually become a building that would belong to him.

Megatron moved back to lean against his desk. "I happened to be there one afternoon. It was the first time I had ever actually noticed you. I had remembered seeing you on the swim team, but that was all I had cared to know. You were picking up your sister... And I saw you. Interacting with her and her friends. You handled them well. Intentionally, I only thought how if a teacher chose you, you would make a good mother."

"... Th-Thank you...?" She honestly wasn't sure how to take that. It sounded like a compliment, but something about it just seemed off putting. Maybe it was because she was nervous. Or maybe because he said he had watched her...

"Then I happened to see you again downtown. Your brother was being harassed by would-be thugs while I was leaving a business meeting."

She remembered that incident. She and her brother, who was only in junior high, had been walking down the streets, looking for a birthday present for their mother when he had accidentally bumped into some people walking past them. Even though he had apologized, they got into his face, so she had stepped in front of them. Then they tried to get rough with her before this huge hulking man came over and scared them off.

"Primus only knows what would have happened I not had my bodyguard intervene."

"Th-That man who saved us-?"

"Lugnut. When I saw you were unwilling to back down despite being in clear danger, I sent him to drive those men away."

That... actually made sense. After all, there had been plenty of other bystanders who did absolutely nothing, probably afraid for their own safety. And then out came this huge man from seemingly nowhere... It only made sense that someone had dispatched him. She never would have guessed it was Megatron, of all people.

"You would have beaten or worse," Megatron said. "You knew this, didn't you?"

"... Y-Yes, but I had to protect my brother-"

"I know. You were so... stupidly brave. It was admirable. That was when I started to watch you more closely."

Her eyes widened. That incident had been over half a year ago. He had been watching her for over half a year? How had she not have known this? Surely she would have noticed if the principal of all people had his eye on her for that long!

"Somehow, you're able to maintain good grades and be on the varsity swim team, all the while tutoring at the library, taking care of your younger siblings, and helping out as a waitress at your father's business. A... restaurant if I remember correctly."

She slowly nodded, a little uneasy that he was aware of this. "I-It's a b-burger place... We're famous for our Chorizo Burger."

"Yes, and the homemade milkshakes."

She nodded again.

"So while your parents slave away at their small restaurant for long hours due to its popularity, when you're not helping them, you play the good big sister for your siblings. Act like a substitute parent and doing very well at it. After all, both your siblings do well in school and don't get into any trouble. You're nurturing, compassionate... and you know what it means to be hardworking. You know how what it means to struggle. But you know how to keep yourself afloat, despite everything."

He came over to her again. She was expecting him to grab her chin, but instead, his large hand wrapped firmly around her arm. She gasped as she was easily pulled up to her feet, the man never letting go of her arm. His eyes didn't seem so intense now, dare she say they looked more...longing. Megatron had turned from this intimidating beast of a man and had become less so. One she didn't feel so intimidated by.

But that quickly went away when she was suddenly pulled forward. Eclipse toppled into his chest, his arms snaking around her and holding impossibly close as he leant down. His breath tickled her ear, a blush dusting across her cheeks as his deep voice dropped an octave, a whisper only she could hear.

"You will return here for lunch." His words sent a shiver down her spine, face turning redder. "And when you do, I fully intend to show you exactly what will be in store for you this next year."

Her eyes widened, stiffening in his embrace. Had she heard him right? Was... Was he serious? He may have not have directly said what he would do, but she wasn't stupid. She could tell what he met by his words. And when he released her, she looked up at him to make sure he was only kidding... But then her heart dropped, seeing the man as he had been: intimidating and overwhelming, but instead of just her principal, he was a predator, hungry to devour her.

She opened her mouth to try and refuse, but he simply guided her out of the room.

"Now, return to class," he said. "I will see you at lunch."

She still couldn't find her voice as the office door closed, cutting them off from one another. Eclipse's heart started racing, anxiety washing over her. He was... Primus, he was a hundred percent serious, wasn't he? He was going to... He wanted to have sex with her. During lunch. While the other students would just be talking to their teachers, he would have sex with her.

She started walking back to class, hands trembling a bit. Primus, she couldn't do this; she was still a virgin! And Megatron... What would happen if she said no? And, yes, during the ceremony this morning, he did say any concerned student could talk to Bombrush. But Bombrush and him were friends. And she didn't want to make Megatron into an enemy. She had no idea what he would do if she refused...

She didn't know what to do. And it didn't seem like there was anything she could do.

* * *

Solstice and Eclipse hadn't had a chance to talk when she returned to their first class. When she had returned, she came back looking dazed and pale... It made Solstice worry, but there was nothing she could say to her at that moment. Since they were sitting in alphabetical order for now, Eclipse had been sitting closer to the front while Solstice had been near the back.

Even now, when it was nearly eleven, they still hadn't had a chance to say anything. She couldn't ask her yet about what Megatron had said to her! And it seemed no one else had asked either. During first period, students whispered and even teachers would glance over at her. Some were curious, some were confused, but many seemed wary. As if Eclipse had been given some sort of death sentence.

But Solstice couldn't really focus on that at the current moment. She was too busy fruitlessly trying to get her heart to stop pounding against her chest. Actively avoiding eye contact with Perceptor as he conducted class, she tried and managed to appear as if this morning hadn't happened. But she could feel his eyes, as well as many others, on her. Some of her classmates had found her predicament hilarious, making it harder to keep up appearences. There were a select few who glared at her, annoyed or angered by the fact Perceptor had chosen her, or at least from what she could pick up from the whispers.

Honestly, they could have him.

Sparing only a moment's glance at him while he was turned away, Solstice wanted to hate the man for choosing her. He was one of her favourite teachers for how he treated his students like mature adults and how attentive he was to those who needed help, despite many of his 'fans' abusing the privilige. But now, all she could see was the teacher who chose her and she didn't even know a thing about him.

And he was with Drift! Why either of them choose anyone, let alone both chosing the same student.

"Miss Solstice." Perking up, she kept her gaze uninterested as Perceptor approached, looking down on her. "Care to explain to the class the answer to this equation, since you seem confident in ignoring my lecture."

The class erupted in a few giggles, all ignored as Solstice stood, took the offered marker and approached the board. It was a complex equation and from what she had picked up from Mr. Perceptor's explanation, she needed the quantity of moles contained, how many grams of carbon disfulide are needed for and reation, and how a temperature difference caused different reactions.

But as she worked out the numbers, she could feel his stare intensify; her throat was closing up, tears pricking the edges of her eyes and her stomach plummetting to the ground. She could feel it coming on, she hated when this happened in public, but she had to suck it down.

"There. Done," having explained her answer and shown her work, she hands the marker back and takes her seat.

"Well done, Miss Solstice. Exceptional work as always," Perceptor smiled, patting her shoulder as he always had.

But Solstice recoiled back, trying to avoid his touch. He noticed, but before he could speak, the bell rang. Solstice quickly returned to her seat to gather her books and bag, bolting for the door before he could catch his words.

"Solstice?" Solstice gasped, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she had when she almost bumped into Speedzone. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Solstice beamed, smile wide and happy, hoping it would convince her friend. Whether it worked or not was debatable. She had to get to her next class, and hopefully Eclipse would be there - she really needed someone to talk to.

* * *

It was almost lunch time. Fortunately, Eclipse and Solstice had been in the same class for fourth period, but they hadn't been sitting next to each other again. For some reason, teachers on the first day always sat everyone in alphabetical order. And they wouldn't have been able to talk during lunch because she had to attend that stupid meeting with the other students and their teachers!

She had to know if she was okay. And she needed to talk to someone about all of this. She was the only one who probably knew she was going crazy inside. She already had to deal with Perceptor alone and then after school, she would have to meet with Drift during cross country. And that was before she had to meet both of them for lunch at some private table and talk to them, even though she didn't even think she could look them in the eye.

As the teacher continued with his lecture, turning back to the board, Eclipse looked back at her again. Their eyes met, both of them desperately wanting to say something. Ask if they were okay, ask if they needed anything, maybe even just ask each other if running away was an option. Just hop on a train and disappear for a year. It was a long shot idea, but it seemed very doable at the moment.

Eclipse turned back to the board, though she wasn't really listening. All day... All day long, people stared at her. Whispered. Some glared, but no one actually said anything to her. Even her friends didn't bring it up. They acted as if everything was normal whenever everything was completely wrong. Especially not when...

Her eyes flickered to the clock. Almost time for lunch. Her hand tightened around her pencil and her foot bounced a bit under her desk. She had to... to go back to Megatron's office. Because he wanted to have sex with her. Because, apparently, he wanted to have sex with her the entire time they were... dating, she guessed she could call it. Why, she had no idea, but she was still afraid.

She was a virgin. And she knew that the first time hurt, the pain varying. And with someone like Megatron, she feared the pain would be excruciating. She wouldn't be able to handle him. He would hurt her and maybe he wouldn't even care. Or maybe he wanted to hurt her. She had no idea, but she didn't think she could actually do this...

The bell rang, causing her to snap out of her thoughts as her spine went cold. Primus, it was time... It was time to go back there and for him to actually-!

"Eclipse..."

A hand grasped her shoulder, turning her attention to Solstice. People were slowly leaving the room, still staring at them. But Eclipse didn't care. She quickly sprung to her feet and the two wrapped their arms around each other. Solstice held back her tears while Eclipse buried her head in her shoulder. Most students probably weren't this emotional. It probably wasn't that big of a deal for a lot of them. But they were not them... This was just way too much.

Solstice pulled back first, taking a deep breath to collect herself. "Come on," she said. "Let's get something to eat. Anything to delay this."

"But... But he wants me to..." Eclipse couldn't bring herself to say it, pulling away to look down at her feet. She wanted to tell her, but at the same time, she didn't want Solstice to get herself involved with this. Not when she had her own stuff to deal with.

Solstice shook her head. "He can't say no to you getting something to eat. Besides, after a morning like this, we both need some down time."

Eclipse still hesitated worried. She didn't want Megatron getting mad at her for being late and she definitely didn't want to drag Solstice into anything.

"Come on, we both need this," her friend insisted. "And he said it himself: no abuse and I think refusing to let someone eat is grounds for that. I'm not afraid to go to Bombrush about it."

Eclipse still didn't like the idea, but let out a defeated sigh. Solstice would get her way if she wanted it and she did have a point. Bombrush was connected to the board. And he did have a way of cooling down Megatron and was definitely more approachable. Still, she felt like something was going to go wrong.

"Ah, there you are!"

The new voice made them jump. They turned to the door to see Bombrush as he entered the now empty classroom. "Best move along girls; you can't be late for your meetings." He gave them a genuine smile, patting their shoulders.

"Wouldn't think of it, sir," Solstice said, shrugging off his hand, grasping Eclipse's hand and walking out of the room. "Just have to grab some lunch first."

"Y-yes, we promise not to take long," Eclipse added, tightening her grip. Once out of the room, it was clear for them to make a run for it. To where or for how long, it didn't matter. They had to delay this. But just as they stepped out the door Solstice already recoiling to bolt off with Eclipse in tow, Bombrush's hands clasped their shoulders again. His grip was strong, firm even. As if he knew what they were trying to do.

And he did know. This wasn't the first time anyone had tried to make a run for it. And while he understood, they were obligated to go see their respective staff. Just for this quick introduction luncheon. After that, they were free to run away if that was what they wanted to do.

"Don't be absurd," he said, taking his hands from them as he gently pushed them in front of him. "Considering your taking time out of your day, lunch is always provided. It is the least the school could do."

Lunch provided?! Since when? Was that always how it happened? Eclipse looked to Solstice, whom looked back to her. Was there really no respite for either of them?! But neither of them could actually say anything, just keeping their hands down as they were forced to walk to the faculty lounge. A place they never thought they would have to go.

It was a quiet, tense walk, especially with people staring at them and whispering. The one who got chosen by two teachers and the one who got picked by Megatron. Of course people would talk about them over everyone else. The Vice Principal luckily would just look right back at the students staring, which could cause them to look away. But that didn't stop the whispering.

All Solstice and Eclipse could do was hold hands. Eclipse knew she wouldn't get to stay with her during all of this. Nor would she even be in the lounge. Megatron wanted her back in his office to do... whatever. Maybe Solstice would get a lunch, but she knew she wouldn't. She would have to lie down and let him have her because he wanted her and Primus, she couldn't do this...

"And here we are."

Bombrush's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see him opening the door. All the staff was already there and so were a good number of students. A few were still missing... But the lounge reminded her of a small business rooms. There were small tables set up, each student/staff pairing sitting at one. And in the back, Eclipse could see Drift and Perceptor and a third empty chair. A chair designated just for Solstice...

She glanced at her friend, who refused to look at her two probably former favorite teachers. She kept her eyes on the food, which was set up at a table against the wall. A bunch of sandwiches and cookies and chips and fruit and salad... At least it looked appetizing.

"All right, my dear," Bombrush said, giving Solstice a gentle push on the back. "Go sit with your teachers. As for you, Eclipse, I'll escort you to Megatron's office."

"For the record, Eclipse," Solstice looked down, confusing Eclipse before she looked up. "I kinda wish Megatron picked me now."

Eclipse eyes widened. Why would she say that?

"You don't deserve to go through this."

"Sol-" Eclipse stopped as Solstice hugged her. She didn't speak, she didn't trust her own voice. Eclipse didn't get a chance to hug her back, everything happening so quickly, as Solstice pulled back.

She only needed to take a deep breath to compose herself. "No matter what happens. Whatever happens. Cookie dough and bad movies at my place tonight?" She cracked a smile, however forced, to lighten the mood. Neither of them were going to get out of this unscathed, but at least this was a way to make it better. Just being able to take and vent... if possible tonight.

"I... I'll try," Eclipse said, forcing another smile. "Have to see how long that parent meeting goes, remember?"

"Right.... Want Dad to visit? He'll end it quick."

Both girls shared a giggle, knowing how absurd it was and just because they needed to. But they knew they couldn't stall any longer. With a final wave good bye, Solstice reluctantly headed inside while Bombrush ushered Eclipse away. It was going to be a long lunch.

* * *

Solstice wanted nothing more but to stay at the food table. Just pretend she was taking her sweet time perusing through her option and waste the entire lunch period. But once she had piled her small plate with fruit, salad, and a couple sandwiches, Drift was suddenly behind her. Begrudgingly, she allowed him guide her over to their table, though she made sure she sat on the other side of them as far away as she could.

Just as she sat down, Perceptor offered her a bottle of water. She didn't even look at it.

"No, thank you," she said, setting down her plate. "I've got one."

She pulled a small one from her jacket pocket, placing it next to her place. Perceptor politely retook his as he and Drift both sat back, watching her. The silence hung heavy, awkward over the teachers while Solstice just ignored it, focusing on her food. At least she could get a decent meal out of this, despite everything. She just hoped it went by fast.

"You must have a few questions," Drift finally said, breaking the silence.

"Understandment of the year," Solstice mumbled, throwing a grape into her mouth. Perceptor, however, held a harder look. One Solstice was all too used to and unfazed by, completely ignoring it. Swallowing her mouthful, she sighed. "Why did you pick me?"

"Given your remarkable grade average and status in the Track and Field team, you were a likely candidate for any on staff," Perceptor said, crossing his legs and sitting ramrod straight.

Solstice paused, he always looked for regal when he did that, pausing to scold herself for letting her crush get the better of her. But she forced those feelings down before giving a heavy sigh. "Well if this is just a ploy to keep me from being courted by complete strangers, then thanks. I won't take up any more of your time." She was totally ready cut the meeting short, standing to leave.

But Drift moved faster, blocking her path. "That isn't our only reason," he insisted.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course, there was more...

He gently forced her to sit back down. But just as she took a comfortable seat, he easily pulled said chair closer to them. Her eyes widened and she couldn't stop her cheeks from blooming beet red. Was Drift really that strong? To pull her and the chair to easily... Fantasies from her junior years started flooding back, ones where she would admire his physique secretly while all of her teammates did it out loud.

Coughing to clear her closing throat, and her mind, she asked, "And that would be?"

Drift shot his signature smirk and a small curl came to Perceptor's lip. Two things that really put her off more than she thought was possible.

"We both have found you rather infectious," Perceptor cooed, shifting his seat next to Drift's. He gently reached over to take Solstice's frozen hand. "Neither of us could stomach the idea of another getting their way with you."

"Sure, some of the faculty aren't so bad, compared to others," Drift scowled, turning to others in the room. Luckily no one in here was too bad, but there were others. Others who had been denied because Megatron had a good eye, all things considered. But he quickly pushed that into the back of his mind and turned back to charm Solstice. "So we decided to both submit your name in the hopes at least one of us was granted the request."

"But..." She pulled back her hand, growing confused by all of this. "Aren't you two together?"

"Married actually," Perceptor grinned, showing a gold band around his ring fingers, Drift doing the same.

"Then... Aren't you committing adultery?" Shifting back, she hated the idea of getting involved in something potentially immoral. Sure, she didn't mind bending the rules, but never something like this.

"Adultery is only when it’s behind the spouses back," Perceptor explained. "We both consent to this. And we wanted to share that with you."

"Only if you consent of course," Drift added, leaning in closer. "We can be pretty convincing~"

But Solstice pulled away back, standing from her seat. This was so much, too much for her to comprehend. It just... It wasn't sitting right with her. This sort of relationship... No, she couldn't do this. She wouldn't. She may have had little crushed on them, but she wasn't something some prize to be shared. She was a person. And they decided this for her.

"If you think you can just... convince me..." She huffed, her mind conflicting with her anger and her crush. But then she shook her head, glaring at them. "Then you obviously know nothing about me."

She quickly turned away, marching out of there. Despite being one of the first students out of the lounge, she refused to look back at either teacher. She was grateful she didn't have Perceptor again that day, but she knew she would see Drift after school. For cross country practice. Something she was seriously considering skipping and she never skipped.

Damn it, this was all their fault.

* * *

Eclipse wished she didn't have to go. She didn't want to be in a room alone with Megatron. She knew what he would do, but she didn't know exactly what he had in mind. She feared how much it would hurt. Or how she would feel. To leave herself exposed to a man, a stranger no less...

"He's right inside."

The young woman looked up, seeing that they were in front of Megatron's office with Bombrush holding the door open. She slowly peeked inside, seeing Megatron at his desk. He was looking over some paperwork, his eyes focused on that. She could see Shockwave inside too, helping him with a few documents... Seeing him made her knees buckle a little, her hands shaking.

Something Bombrush noticed. "I know he's intimidating," he said, patting her shoulder. "But you have nothing to be afraid of. He's not a monster; he's just used to being the big man so people will listen. You have something to say, it's better for you to just say it out loud. He's not very good with romance, but he'll try with you."

She didn't say anything, but admittedly, it did comfort her a little... She just hoped he wasn't lying. Though she wasn't sure how this had anything to do with romance. What he was about to do wasn't romantic... At least not in the way she had always imagined it being.

Still, she mouthed a small thank you before slipping inside, shutting the door behind her.

"You're late," he said, though he didn't look up from his work.

His voice sent a shiver down her spine, but she forced herself to remain calm. "I-I'm sorry, I... I was going to get something to eat when Mr. Bombrush said lunch would be provided."

"I see."

He put down the pen before handing the documents over to Shockwave. Eclipse could watch as the man quickly placed the papers into a folder before heading out the door, barely sparing her a glance. And when she heard the door close and the lock click into place, anxiety slowly came over her. It didn't help when Megatron slowly stood up, his eyes locking on her.

"Now..." He walked towards her, not really caring that she was slowly retreating back. "Onto the reason why you are here."

"I-I..." Eclipse felt her legs shake. He was just going to get to it now?!

"I know you wanted to run." His deep baritone voice stalled her. "Why else would I have Bombrush escort you here."

She just stared at him, mouth agape, He knew? He knew she had a half mind to run? "You and your friend both signed the same release, so why try and run from your obligation?" He paced around her, separating her from the door and placing himself between it and her. "It serves nothing."

"I...I just..." she stuttered, inching back from him. "You wanted to..." She couldn't bring herself to say it, but with the raise of his brow, she knew he understood. "I don't want to... I can't... I-I'm a-a..."

"Virgin?" Wide eyed, she was frightened to find Megatron smirking, reaching forward to grasp the edge of his desk, boxing her in. He had herded her to the desk, ensuring she couldn't run or escape. "I know very well you are~" he purred, leaning in close. "Just as I wanted you."

"N-No... I-I barely know you..." she whimpered, raising her hands to his shirt, gripping it and pushing back.

Megatron used his strength back on her, lifting her light frame from her feet onto the desk, wedging himself between her legs and holding her close. He could feel her stiffen as his arms snaked around her, keeping her pinned to his chest. "And that bothers you?"

"I-I can't-!" She tried to push at his shoulders, but to no avail. "I-I can't do it with s-s-someone I don't know-!"

"My name is Megatron," he said, moving his head so their eyes were locked. "I am thirty years old. I was born on November 2. I have no parents or any living relatives. I have been living on my own since I was eighteen."

"Wh-What are you-?"

"I never attended university. I am a fan of Asian cuisine, particularly Chinese. I have never owned a pet. I have been interested in economics, politics, and government ever since I was young. As well as being principal of this school, I am a successful businessman that has a hand in pretty much everything. Construction, real estate, food, weaponry - it's an empire I created with my own two hands."

"I don't understand-"

"I have been interested in you for seven months now," he finally said. "And I have been waiting to make you mine for a long time... And now you can't say that you don't know anything about me."

Eclipse couldn't move, her mind working to process what he had said and missing his hand grasping her head, drawing her closer and locking lips. His tongue brushed her lips, slipping into her agape mouth before pulling her impossibly closer. Breasts pressed hard into a solid chest, her mind swam in a dark pool the longer Megatron kissed her.

It was intense, deep, and everything she didn't think Megatron was capable of. Her body moved on hesitant instincts; her arms rose and grasped his shoulders as she tried to keep up with his twisting kisses. She had only kissed a boy once, back in middle school, her first boyfriend... It was nothing like this. This was... an adult kiss. The kind they always had in the movies with the fated couples, the kind she never expected to have with Megatron, of all people. It was almost hypnotizing until she felt his free hand slide under her skirt.

Pushing back, she gasped for air and struggled a bit. But before she could form words, Megatron pulled her hips forward just enough to grind his knee into her panties. The sudden contact and deliberate grind had Eclipse choking back moans. She didn't want someone to walk by and hear this! While it was unlikely someone would come by, it wasn't impossible. Being stared at because the principal picked her was one thing, but to be stared at because he fucked her was another.

"W-wai...I-I-!"

"The room is sound proof," he muttered, his lips finding her neck as he renewed his ravishing.

Primus, how did he even know she was thinking about that?! But she couldn't focus on that as his lips grew rougher, sucking hard and grinding his teeth enough to make her flinch. She would get hickeys for sure.

With his lips distracting her, Megatron slipped her panties off with ease. She gasped, bucking her hips at the cold air as she felt her underwear slide off of her leg and onto the floor. But before she could try to make sense of what was happening, she felt a hand slide gently against her naked pussy, two fingers rubbing at her entrance.

"AH-!" She gripped his arms tightly, cheeks turning red. "W-Wa-Wait-!"

"You're already wet," he purred, pulling back to look at her mortified face. "I didn't think you would be like this already."

Her blushed brightened, trembling and panting hard as his fingers tickled at her opening. As much as she hated to say it, he was right. Her body was hot, her insides were clenching... And she was getting wet. Wet and hot and Primus, she was actually panting like she wanted this. As if ten minutes ago, she was trying to tell him she couldn't!

But it felt... good. Pleasurable tremors spread throughout her body, her pussy clenching and shivering in anticipation. She even let out a moan when he slipped a finger inside! She had masturbated before, yes, but... It didn't feel like this. She didn't feel tense and wet with her chest ready to burst! And when she felt one of his hands grope at her covered breast...

"Ah-! AH!"

"You're sensitive... That's good." He gently bit the top of her ear, causing her to moan softly. Her breasts were a decent size, easy for his big hands to massage and grope. Even though her clothes, he could feel how soft they were... and how hot she was getting. And the way she moaned and withered... All good reactions, ones that made him hot.

But he knew he had to be careful. She was a virgin, so he couldn't get rough now. Still, her reactions hinted that she could potentially be a masochist. Which is something he needed in a partner. He wouldn't have been able to handle being vanilla throughout the entire time they were together.

He slipped another finger inside her now soaked pussy, Eclipse throwing back her head and bucking her hips. She let out a choked gasp, unintentionally grinding her hips down on his hand. It made her insides shake, especially when he curled them against all these sensitive nerves that just seemed to make her wetter...

He took his hand from her breast, moving to his belt. It was easily unbuckled as he continued to move his fingers inside of her, causing the poor girl to moan and shake and tremble. Soon he unbuttoned his pants and unzipped himself, easily pulling out his cock. And she was in such a pleasured dazed, she didn't even notice.

"Are you on birth control?" he whispered.

"W-Wh-NGH!"

"Birth control."

Despite in the midst of all the pleasure, Eclipse managed to shake her head. She would have asked why, but she ended up shrieked when a third finger pressed inside. It was a little tight, but the small twinge of pain actually made the pleasure all the more intense. She didn't even realize she was grinding down against his hand. All her mind could do was swim with conflicting thoughts and feelings, not sure if she should be doing this but still enjoying it so much...

So she completely failed to notice him pulling out a condom from his pocket and ripping it open. He removed his fingers from her, both of his hands now pulling at her legs to wrap them around his waist. Then she felt it - huge and thick pressing right up against her dripping pussy. But before she could look down, Megatron snapped his hips forward, just enough for him to slip in.

Megatron knew he was considered 'endowed' and he was well aware of Eclipse's virginity, but feeling her tight entrance quiver and pull him snug, he couldn't hold back the hard moan rolling out of his throat. She was so tight... and slick and hot and her pussy was rippling around his dick. She felt so wonderful and perfect around him that he was almost tempted to shove the rest in...

But he heard her gasp and whimper, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly and even pushing at him a bit. Despite her apparent willingness, her body was just not used to the intrusion, even though she took three of his fingers so easily. Which he supposed made sense; his cock was much bigger than his fingers. Cradling her, Megatron adjusted his angle and rocked slowly. He could feel his rigid cock slip in more but only as her body allowed, always keeping aware of the sounds she was making, hearing if she whimpered in more pain or moaned in blind pleasure.

Eclipse tried to push him away, but her body was drunk off of these new sensations. She could only weakly pat and push against Megatron until all she could do was hold onto him. Her movements slowly began rocking back into him, taking him in more.

Taking slow movements was not how he would normally fuck, but Eclipse wouldn't be able to handle his usual method of sex, so slow rocking and deep thrusts had to do. Looking down, he scowled as a sliver of blood bubbled out between his thrusts. He hadn't intended to harm her, but the fact of being her first intensified his lust, licking his lips as he continued. He loomed over her, laying her flat on the sparse desk, brushing away anything underneath her before hunching over.

Her hands remained clenched on his shirt, keeping her close despite her bouncing. The change in angle did, however, allow more of him to slip in, pulling a louder moan from her. She could feel a tight knot twisting and clenching in the pit of her stomach, rolling and rubbing the more Megatron moved, yet he didn't appear to become frantic as she was. Her heart was racing, lungs clenching and contracting the more his cock pushed in, now seating half way.

"P-please...I-I'm-I'm going to...to..."

Her breath hitched, her body coiled up only for Megatron to strike the right nerve. Stars and white flashes rocketed around behind Eclipse's eyes, arms wrapping around Megatron's neck and lifting her off the desk. Megatron paused, groaning from her spasming cunt, orgasm shooting through her for the first time. A delicious feeling, her slick wet walls swallowing his cock down, almost seated completely within her tiny cunt.

"Your first orgasm," he purred, huffing against her ear as she body shivered. "But certainly not your last today~"

His words were almost lost to her if not for Megatron lifting her off of the desk. Hazy eyes watched as he moved to his chair, taking a practiced seat without dislodging her. This new position forced the last inch of his dick inside her, bottoming out and thrusting deep inside of her, a new rush of pleasure and pain shooting up her spine. She shrieked, eyes widening as her body started to shake. Even though she just had her first orgasm... She was already get hot again, even though there was more pain than before.

"There... fully inside," he murmured. His hands gripped her hips firmly, feeling her lowers shake and tremble around his cock. "How does it feel?"

"F-Full-! Ngh...! I-I can't...!"

"Shh... You can," he assured her, bucking up into her pussy. A moan escaped past her lips, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck in order to ground herself. "I still need to cum before I can let you return to class."

"I-I-! AH! I-I don't want to b-be-NGH! L-Late!"

"You won't," he assured her, holding her hips to start moving her up and down his cock. "We still have fifteen minutes left, you just need to focus on this..."

Eclipse panted hard, pleasure mixed in with pain shooting up her back. She was already so tired from that one orgasm... She wanted to stop. She wanted to stop before this even all happened. But she was soaked and she was hot and bothered and the way his body bucked up into hers felt so good. It actually felt good and the way he was moving and rubbing inside of her made the pleasure only intensify.

She found herself bucking against his thrusts, causing her to bury her face into his shoulder. This wasn't right, this wasn't right at all! She should have hated this. She should have been screaming or crying and wanting to push him away. But all she could do was moan and actually respond to his touches and thrusts like some sort of slut. She could feel tears form in the corners of her eyes from all the pleasure, but not because she hated it. It felt too good for her to hate.

"Still needy for more, aren't you, Eclipse?" he chuckled darkly, thrusting up faster in response to her bucking. "You're a natural at this... It's almost as if your body was waiting for me to claim you."

"N-NGH! N-No-Ah! AH!"

Eclipse was losing it, her mind was flooding and drowning her in bliss, but she could feel Megatron picking up the pace. His thrusts becoming harder and faster, wet noises slapping between them, darkening her blushing from the strange and embarrassing sounds forced from her.

"Almost there...!" Megatron hissed, growling hard as his thrusts became frantic, pressing her back into the desk for traction, pounding into her harder before pressing her down fully onto the desk as he stood over her. Eclipse whimpered, she could feel him grow more, feel his dick almost pulse.

Everything came to a peak. Megatron snatched her thighs, his grip bruising as his body shook and held her up. A growl or roar rumbled out of him, cum shooting out and filling the condom to the brim, forcing it to inflate like a balloon from the sheer volume. It was enough to throw Eclipse into another orgasm, a little shorter than the first, but still intense enough that she arched her back and moaned hard.

Then the room fell still, save for the pair panting and recovering from their highs. Megatron had only a taste of what he intended for Eclipse, wanting to continue and actually fuck her raw... But he couldn't. This was her first time and he didn't want to overwhelm her. Not to mention he didn't want to force motherhood on her like this. And, of course, she had to return to class soon.

Relishing the feeling of her tight cunt still snug around him, he looked up into her flushed, red and stained face. He slowly pulled out of her, watching as his cock slipped free. She let out a small gasp, followed by a weak moan. Her juices mixed in her blood trickled down her thigh. He had been worried he had caused more bleeding, but it didn't look to be anything unusual. She would be all right.

While she was still in a daze, he took off the used condom and threw it into the trash bin under his desk. Then he reached into his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief. Once he quickly cleaned himself off, he moved to gently wipe away the stains on her thighs. Her legs twitched, her eyes focusing on him as she tried to figure out what was happening.

"Shockwave has some food for you," he said, gently wiping the fluids from her pussy. "Stop by him before heading to class. You'll need to eat something to collect some of your strength back... And I don't want you going hungry."

She wasn't sure if she was supposed to thank him or not. Now that everything was over and everything was settling down... Her eyes flickered between her naked lower half and Megatron. She... She had sex with him. She had sex with the principal and gave him her virginity. And enjoyed it. And it had all happened so fast that she hadn't been able to think or focus...

Her entire face turned bright red as she sat up, closing her legs and pushing his hand away. Oh Primus, she actually had sex with him. On the first day of school and in his office! She gave him her virginity and it had felt... good. Confusing and frightening and all too much, and she enjoyed it. She had gotten wet, she had moaned, she had orgasmed twice!

"I-I-! I... I-I need to go..."

Megatron huffed, pulling his handkerchief. Honestly, he had expected this... But at least she wasn't crying. He wouldn't have been sure how to have handled that. "Very well... But you will return here the minute class has ended for the day."

Her eyes widened, a wave of horror coming over her. Oh Primus, he didn't want to do it again, did he?!

He must have read her mind, because he shook his head. "I'm taking you home to meet your family. Shockwave has been calling the families of selected students all day to inform them of this... And I have a meeting later in the evening, so Shockwave has already told your coach you will not make practice."

"B-But-!"

All he had to do was narrow his eyes at her for Eclipse to understand it wasn't negotiable. She quickly silenced herself, nodding as she looked away. Not sure what else to do, she slowly hopped off the desk. Her legs were a little unsteady and her back hurt, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She wasn't going to miss class because of this.

She moved around the desk to pick up her disregarded panties. But just as she slipped them back on, Megatron, who had already fixed himself up, was suddenly in front of her. She gasped as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his chest. She was forced to look up at him, her hands grabbing his shirt again.

"It seems our bodies are compatible," he said, smirking when she blushed. "You responded well."

She didn't know how to respond to that, face bright red.

Then he suddenly leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes widened, but it only lasted a few moments before he pulled back. Seeing her just stare at him with wide eyes, he let her go.

"I'll see you later."

Eclipse couldn't find her voice. All she do was stare at him as he leaned back against his desk, watching her. Unsure of what else to do, she gave him a small nod before rushing out of the room. Once the door closed behind her, all Megatron could do was chuckle as he ran his hand through his hair. That Eclipse... He had wanted for her so long and, despite being a virgin, she didn't disappoint.

On top of her bravery, on top of her hardworking nature, on top of everything she already was... She was naturally erotic and she didn't even realize it. It was almost too perfect, as if her body had been waiting for him. Waiting for him to awaken everything hidden inside of her and make her learn about herself in a way she didn't think would have been possible.

He had chosen right. And he was definitely looking forward to the rest of the year.

* * *

Solstice couldn't get focused, even as she changed after the final bell for practice. She didn't see Eclipse after lunch, and since they didn't have class together after that, she had no idea how she was doing. How did her meeting go during lunch? Was she okay? Did Megatron do something to her? She wanted to make sure her best friend was okay.

But despite her own desires to find her friend and despite what she has thought earlier, she refused to skip practice just because of the coach. Her stupid, selfish coach... So all she could do was send her friend a quick text, asking if she was all right, before meeting up with the team.

Stretching and warm-ups were first. She kept her focus on herself and helping her teammates in the pair stretches, refusing to make eye contact with Drift as he moved around the group. Even if she wasn't looking at his face, she knew he was looking at her. She didn't have to be a genius to know that.

Once she was at the track field, Solstice took a deep breath. She had to focus on running. Their next competition was in a few weeks and she refused to let this hiccup shift her focus. One more breath, counting in her head before the starter gun clicked. Kicking off, she shot from the stops and took off down the track.

The burn in her legs, the hard pumps of her chest as she gulped down air, shooting down the track with her heart racketing against her ribs. She just had to focus on this. Nothing else, but this. This was what she loved most. The freedom of running, with the wind blowing through her hair, the force fighting against her but her breaking through it... She wasn't about to give this up because of some stupid school tradition.

Turning the bend, she could see her teammates, cheering her on. Drift was there too , his face brightening with a smile as he held the timer. She just wanted to focus on running. On beating or at least meeting her current time. It was more important than anything. But instead, all she could focus on was the thought of barreling into Drift and punching that stupid, smug, handsome grin off his face.

It was enough to distract her, her foot catching the ground. Just shy of the finish, her lack of focus for that split second sent her tripping and tumbling over the line.

"Solstice!" she heard the others cry, loud foot falls coming toward her. "Are you okay?!"

She went to assure her worried friends she was fine when she felt them. One set of hands trying to help her up. She looked up to see Drift had knelt at her side, checking her over for injuries.

Her hands came up to slap his away, shifting back to pick herself up. "I'm fine."

"You took a hard fall," Drift insisted, standing beside her to check her again, but was met with a cold, cautious gaze. "Perhaps you should see the nurse."

"I said I'm fine," she snapped, trying to keep calm while putting her frustration forward. "Just a loose shoe. Won’t happen again." Dropping to one knee, she fiddled with her shoe, making it seem like it was loose and not her mind wandering unfocused. She couldn't let him see. She couldn't let him or anyone else see how she was becoming undone because of him and his stupid husband.

"Solstice." He placed a hand on her shoulder, just as he had in the auditorium.

She just shrugged off his hand while glaring back. Giving no time for a rebuttal, Solstice grabbed her things and made her way out of the school, ignoring the change rooms entirely. She just needed to get home. Go home, do that stupid teacher-meeting-parents thing, and then just completely forget this entire day every happened. They couldn't make her do anything if she wasn't at school.

Just she was getting to the main gates, expecting to see her dad's truck, she paused when she caught Perceptor waiting by his car. He was checking his watch just as she stopped dead in her tracks. Damn it, she just couldn't escape from them, could she?! And when he looked up... She kept her head down and completely ignored him, even when he called out her name.

Solstice made a break for the road. Even if she couldn't exactly walk home, there was a bus stop not too far from here. She would rather take the bus than have one of those teachers take her home. And she wasn't going to wait any later for her father to come get her; she didn't want to give Perceptor or Drift a chance to talk to her.

But just as she turned the corner, she was shocked to find there, in the student parking lot, her father's Humvee. And leaning up against it was her giant of a father, arms crossed as he looked around. She was a bit stunned to see him here; it was only four and since practice wasn't over until five, he normally wasn't here until then to come pick her up.

But he was a welcoming sight for sore eyes. She quickly ran up to him, just as his gaze turned to her. His expression softened as she approached. "Solstice," he said. And by his tone, she knew that he knew what had happened to her. "Come."

Solstice only nodded. As he got into the driver's seat, she quickly hopped into the passenger’s side. But he didn't pull out of the parking lot right away. Instead, once the doors were closed, he turned to look at her. Only there, with reluctance, Solstice broke down. Tears running down her cheeks while Predaking pulled her over. She didn't sob or sniffle, but she held on tight and welcomed his warmth.

"Let's get you home," he cooed, rubbing her back to sooth her breathing.

"I don't want this, Dad," Solstice hiccupped, calming her tears and breathing. Sitting up, Predaking's hand cradled her cheek and pressed his forehead to hers.

"We knew it may happen," he sighed, placing a kiss on her forehead. "But we can get through this."

She only nodded, trying to wipe away her tears.

Sitting back, seat belts buckled, Predaking wasted no time driving his daughter home. Watching his adopted child as he drove, he growled at the thought of meeting these so-called teachers of hers. They were making her miserable. She didn't need stressors like that. His mind rolled in anger while Solstice stared out the windows. Wonder what she could possibly do, and how could she get around this? Maybe her mother would know something; she was the boys’ academy headmistress once.

Thankfully, drive had been short. They soon pulled into the large driveway of a humble two-story home. Solstice slipped out, slinging her bag over her shoulder while Predaking opened the garage.

"Best get cleaned up," he growled, watching Solstice walk up to the front door. "Our 'guests' will be here soon."

"Okay," she replied, less drive in her voice as she entered. Walking inside, she kicked off her shoes and moved into the house. Turning into the living room, she saw her mother sitting in the lounge. She didn't seem surprised when Solstice entered the room, almost as if she had been waiting for her. With no words exchanged, Promethea stood as Solstice dropped her bag and bolted to her.

"Mum," she hitched, hugging her tight.

"Shhh," Promethea cooed, stroking her hair and rubbing her back. "I know, we were told."

Solstice hugged tighter, feeling her eyes get wet again. This wasn't fair, none of this was fair... It wasn't right. She didn't want to be chosen, especially not by two teachers and not by two teachers who were already involved with each other.

Promethea pulled back first, moving to wipe away a stray tear. "You'll need to get ready."

"But why? Why did this-?"

"We knew it would," Promethea said, shaking her head. "There was always a probability it would happen. But we can get through this."

"But why me? Why us?"

"Us?" Promethea repeated, slightly confused.

"Eclipse... Principal Megatron picked her," Solstice admitted.

"What?!" The new voice caused Solstice to look up, seeing Predaking enter the room. Right... They wouldn't have known about Eclipse. The only outsiders that needed to know about that was Eclipse's family.

"Honey, not in the house," Promethea shushed.

Predaking grumbled, not like either idea.

"She might be coming over tonight," Solstice said. "After her..."

"She's more than welcome," Promethea smiled. "Now... Go get ready."

Solstice didn't want to, but her mother was always insistent on being good hosts. For Promethea's sake, she would at least dress decently... She would still wear pants though. No way was she wearing a dress or a skirt; she already had her uniform, she didn't need anything else girly like that. So, with a small sigh, she exited the room and jogged up the staircase.

Once she was out of sight, Promethea's shoulders tensed as she turned to Predaking, concern apparent in her eyes. Predaking merely helped her sit back down, sitting next to her as they leaned back into the couch. While they were concerned about Solstice first, they both couldn't help to worry about Eclipse. She was Solstice's best friend since childhood; she was almost like family.

"Why would he pick someone now?" Predaking growled, though he relaxed when his wife stroked his cheek. "And that innocent girl?"

"He has the right, just as I did. But his intimidation and business style may leave Eclipse less than before."

She knew Megatron outside his job as principal. He was young, arrogant, brash, and known for his violent temper. He had many unsavory rumors floating around him, ones that couldn't be confirmed nor denied. He was a frightening figure, growing richer and more powerful each year and he didn't seem to be showing any signs to slowing down his empire's progress.

Eclipse and her family weren't like that. They were good people, honest and hardworking. They owned a small business that did incredibly well, a business Megatron could destroy if he felt like it. And maybe he would use that power to threaten Eclipse and her family with. Promethea had no idea... She just couldn't help but to worry.

But, above them, she was worried about Solstice. She hadn't been surprised when she had gotten the call that morning. While she was relieved to find that it hadn't been Megatron, her concern had still escalated when she found out not one, but two teachers had agreed to "share" their time with her during this courtship. It wasn't unheard of, but it still made her worry. Why did two teachers want her child? And why did they agree to share?

Judging by her daughter's expression though, it bothered her even more than it bothered Promethea. She simply hoped these teachers were aware of this and were not the sort to abuse this privilege. She had seen what some believed they could get away with at her former academy. She refused to allow the same to happen to her daughter.

A knock at the door turned her thoughts. Predaking's gaze harder before standing up to answer the door. Two men stood before the giant, neither surprised to see him. He had recognized one of them: the well-dressed looking bookworm. The other, he could only place from Solstice's track competitions.

"Good afternoon," the bookworm said, giving a polite nod. "You must be Predaking... Solstice's stepfather, correct?"

"Father, actually," Predaking growled, clearly annoyed as he leaned down to them. "I legally adopted her."

"Love." There was a gentle hand on his back, though firm in its placing. He looked back to see his beloved wife standing behind him, her eyes gazing at the teachers nearly hidden around his bulk. "They're our guests, please invite them in."

Predaking huffed but obeyed, standing aside and allowing the men to enter. While Promethea greeted them and offered them a seat and drink in the living room, Predaking went upstairs to fetch Solstice. Once the two teachers were settled, she placed two cups of tea on the table for them. Even if she was cautious about these men, she refused to be a poor host.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Perceptor said, offering a smile as he accepted the cup of steaming tea.

"Indeed." Drift picked up his cup as well. "We can see now where Solstice gets her charms."

Drift smiled, but Promethea didn't seem impressed nor flattered. Before she could answer, Predaking returned with Solstice in tow. All she was wearing was a pair of jean shorts, loose t-shirt and long socks. She didn't like dressing up to begin with and she wasn't about to dress up for them either. She refused to look at them, coming to sit close to her mother as Predaking came to sit next to her. Even when their gaze fell on her, she kept her eyes everywhere else.

"As flattering as your comment is, I'm afraid given the situation, I would rather we press on to the issue at hand," Promethea said, taking her own cup of tea while Predaking drank down a mug of coffee.

"Of course, Ms. Promethea." Perceptor placed his cup down to sit up straight. He had never met Promethea before, but he had heard of her. Most did. And they knew she was a woman to be feared and respected. "Please, anything you would like to ask of either of us, we shall oblige."

"Why did you choose our daughter?" Predaking demanded, ignoring their own scowls.

"To prevent certain others from choosing her," Perceptor replied.

Promethea glanced up from her tea, a rise of concern swelling within her. She knew it wasn't impossible, but it still made her wary knowing men wanted her daughter for their own selfish advances. "And they would be?"

"Freeburner, for one," Drift muttered, glancing up at them. "A substitute gym teacher, noticed he had a rather... unsavory interest in his students. The girls talked a lot to me about it once. Thankfully, he's been denied all requests."

"And a number of others with their own agenda," Perceptor added, taking another sip of his tea. "Though not all were dubious in their choices. Some were legitimate."

"Then why not let them?" Promethea asked.

"Mum?!" Solstice snapped, shocked by the idea her mother would ask something like that. She didn't want to be picked, by anyone! So what would the difference possibly be between these two and someone else? Minus the fact that there would only be one teacher to deal with instead of dealing with two she had had small crushes on.

"Simply put..." Perceptor placed his cup down, crossed his legs as he always did, turning Solstice's attention, before a hardened look crossed his face. "We would be a tad jealous."

His serious voice shot a jolt down her spine. Her mind reeling from how powerful and smooth his admission was. Teen hormones worked against her as she readjusted her seat. Primus, this would have been so much easier if she didn't find them so attractive... She just wanted to hate them and be done with this stupid meeting.

"And that would be putting it mildly," Drift added, looking straight at Solstice, making her already reeling mind shift over. "Ms. Promethea, you have an amazing, skilled and, if I may say, stunning daughter. Anyone would be an idiot to discredit that."

"But you're married," Predaking growled, turning Solstice and Promethea; both showing surprise and confusion. Even Drift and Perceptor showed a level of curiosity from the brute discovering something not widely shared. "I'm head of security for my wife's business. I would not be worth my rank if I didn't notice you're wearing matching wedding bands. Or the way you both came together in the same car."

"Is this true?" Promethea asked, her motherly tone turning professional. She had her suspicions, knowing they were in a relationship from what Shockwave had told her, but married too?

"Indeed," Perceptor confirmed, both showing the bands. "Drift and I have been married for three years, thankfully without prejudice. One of the reasons we both sort employment at the Academy."

"Then you both realize the ramifications you're involving our daughter in." She didn't want to use such a professional tone in these interactions, but when the law was involved with her daughter in the crossfire, she would make a stand. She refused to allow her daughter to be put in legal harm's way. "This could be founded as adultery by some. Her reputation would be sullied for having relations with married men. And neither of you can marry her legally. I refuse my daughter to be dragged through that.”

"Not to fear," Drift piped in, relaxing a little. "You are correct on what the law states. However, when religion is involved, we do have a measure of leeway."

His statement brought the room pause, looking between the pair. Even Solstice looked confused. How was religion going to change anything? And what religion could get around such a straightforward law?

"Allow me to elaborate," Perceptor insisted, his eyes holding more focus on Solstice, though she looked away again. "Drift practices an old Japanese religion, one still in practiced today. Much like the practice of Shinto and Toaism, it has one component it has become widely known for."

"Multiple partners," Drift said, smiling as he watched Solstice's cheek bloom red again. "Without going into the complexities of the practice, the closest equivalent in western culture is Mormonism... obviously disregarding Christianity aspects."

Perceptor nodded, affirming his explanation. "Essentially, we are married and considered spouses by law. However, we can both remarry without annulment or divorce, but our second spouses will obviously not be legally recognized. It would merely be a traditional ceremony. And if granted the chance and are successful in wooing your daughter by the end of her senior year, we would perform said ceremony so she would become our wife through spiritual union."

"That's absurd!" Predaking roared, jumping from his seat. He refused to accept this. Religious reasons and loopholes or not, he would not allow his only daughter to be subjected to this. "You think just because of this... loophole, we'll just allow you use our daughter like some...some...trophy wife?! Then you both can just-!"

Perceptor raised his hand, unperturbed by the man's outburst. "As I recall, Mr. Predaking, but you yourself were once a student at Iacon Boys Academy and were chosen by Ms. Promethea."

Perceptor's comment silenced the man, though his eyes were wide with anger. He knew he was crossing a line here, but he would not allow himself or his husband to be bullied out of this.

"I wouldn't be much of a teacher or accredited professor if I didn't research my audience," he said simply, taking another sip from his tea.

"That was different!" Predaking hissed, shaking in rage. "I wanted to court Promethea! She allowed me the chance and I wanted to be chosen!"

"You were also bound by the same rules, rules that Solstice must follow too," Perceptor said firmly, though his tone softened as he turned to Solstice. "Our intent was never to force you to do anything you didn't want to. We're your teachers first and if that is what you want, we will respect that."

"But we also wish to show you how much we do care and want to know more about you," Drift added, sitting up. "So, if it works into your schedule, we would like to spend more time with you."

Promethea pondered a moment, both of these men were at least honest and both seemed to be particularly charming. Despite the level and weight of the situation, if all this were different, she would approve of them. But this was Solstice's choice, and she would support her.

She opened her mouth to continue the conversation when there was sudden knocking on the door. Strange, she wasn't expecting anyone else. Unless... She glanced to Solstice, who seemed to perk up. Right, she had mentioned that Eclipse might come over tonight. Though she had expecting it to be much later in the evening. And as eager as Solstice was, they were not finished talking to her teachers.

"Predaking, would you mind getting that?"

Solstice's face fell a little, but she didn't say anything as her father got up to answer the door. He didn't want to leave his child alone with those men, considering he still didn't trust them, but he knew she was still safe. For now anyway. Later, he would have to be much more vigilant regarding her... suitors.

He opened the door, not entirely surprised to see Eclipse standing there. She wasn't in her uniform, changed into regular summer clothes, with her hair tied back in a ponytail. He didn't see a bike or a car, so he had to assume she took the bus before walking the rest of the way here. Which was a bit of a walk, considering where the nearest bus station was.

"H-Hi, Mr. Predaking," she said softly. "Is... Is Solstice home?"

"She is," he nodded, offering a small smile and welcoming her inside. He could already tell she was either upset or worried; her entire body seemed more sluggish, yet her eyes were alert and her hands clasped. No doubt she had concluded her meeting too. He only hoped it didn't turn sour.

"Thank you, I..." Before she stepped into the lounge room, she paused seeing Mr. Perceptor and Coach Drift still sitting on the couch with Solstice and Promethea opposite them. "Oh. O-Oh, I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt; I-I can just go if-"

"Oh no! You're not." Solstice quickly jumped from her seat, moving to hug her friend, "We were just finishing up, right?" Turning back to her mother, hope shined in her eyes.

Promethea unfortunately shook her head. "I'm afraid not quite just yet."

Solstice's smile fell, dropping her shoulders.

But Promethea smiled gently. "There is just a few more issues to discuss. We shan't turn you away, Eclipse. Make yourself at home in the rumpus room and we'll finish this up."

"O-Okay... Th-Thank you, Mrs. Promethea."

But before she could leave, Predaking placed a hand on her shoulder, as well as Solstice's. They both turned to the giant man, but he merely gave his daughter a reassuring smile before looking back to Promethea. "She doesn't need to be here. These last 'issues' only regard us anyway; we can discuss them without her."

Solstice beamed, turning to her mother.

"Love," Promethea's tone lowered, eyes narrowed a bit.

But Predaking shook his head, turning to Solstice. "Go on, you two."

Solstice smiled brightly. Wasting no time, she took Eclipse's hand and quickly ran out the living room, making her way for the stairs. Into the sanctuary of her room and far away from those guys as possible.

"I-I can come back later if now isn't a good time, Solstice-"

"Now is the perfect time," she assured Eclipse, walking her into her room.

It was a little messy, her uniform all crumpled up onto the floor, but she knew Eclipse wouldn't mind. She guided her friend to sit down in one of the beanbags while she plopped down in the other one. Primus, finally getting away from them... She felt so tense and uncomfortable about all of this. About their marriage, about the religion, about the spiritual union stuff, about the fact they even wanted to date her at all...

She didn't want to talk to them anymore. Or at least not right there. Her parents could deal with that. And they wouldn't have to deal with Drift and Perceptor and their obvious staring into her eyes. As if they wanted her to see how serious they were when she wanted nothing to do with this in the first place.

Still, despite her relief, she noticed how tense Eclipse was. She was shifting in her seat, fidgeting with her shoes as she slowly took them off. She kept looking around, rubbing her hands together... She looked so on edge. Like when kids were anxious about giving speeches or something.

"Your meeting didn't go on for very long," Solstice said, catching her attention. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." Eclipse bit her bottom lip, wringing her hands. "I... He had Mr. Shockwave tell my coach I wouldn't be there for practice, so right after fifth period, we... went to my house."

"... How did that go?"

"I-It was just my mom," she said. "My dad couldn't leave the restaurant, so my mom... It was just the three of us. It-It went okay. He told her what he wanted from me and all of this... dating stuff. How he planned on taking me out to dinners and parties and stuff. He assured her he wouldn't let me drink, which she liked, but..."

"But?"

"... He told her that, if he finds that we're compatible, he'll marry me. He'll... have me move in with him, we'll be engaged for a while, and then... he'll marry me. He... He wants to marry me, Solstice."

Solstice couldn't believe what she was hearing. Megatron actually wanted to get married? And he wanted Eclipse? Taking her hand, she pulled Eclipse to her bed to sit, something more comfortable that the bean bag. She knew something had been up with Eclipse all day, ever since that stupid lunch thing.

"What about at lunch?" She hesitated to ask but the question had been gnawing at her all afternoon. "You were gone all lunch. What did he say?" She could see Eclipse was even more hesitant to answer, rubbing her arms and turning away. As if... ashamed? "Hey, you can tell me. Nothing leaves this room, I promise."

Eclipse looked to Solstice. She knew she could tell her anything and Solstice wouldn't breath a word to anyone else. They told each other secrets when they were growing up and never betrayed that trust. It was just something both of them swore to never break. But this? How would she react to finding out Megatron had actually...?

She looked away, crossing her legs on impulse.

Solstice noticed, looking back to Eclipse. She may not catch certain cues straight away, but Eclipse was distressed, anxious, and bringing up the lunch meeting only made her seem even more tense than she already was.

"Eclipse," placing a hand on her shoulder, she was surprised to see her flinch. "Hey, if you don't want to say, I won't pry. I just want to make sure you're okay," thinking a moment, of anything that might lighten the mood, one came to mind. "I'll go raid the fridge, I'm pretty sure Darksteel and Skylynx haven't found my ice cream stash yet. I've got your favorite-!"

"We had sex."

Solstice stopped mid-sentence, mouth agape and eyes just staring at her. Eclipse couldn't look at her directly, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging herself tightly as she rested her chin on her knees. Saying it out loud was weird, not necessarily relieving, but better than just keeping it in.

"You... You had-?"

"After the... ceremony this morning, he told her we would have sex at lunch. And when I came for lunch... We did. On his desk. A-And his chair. We... had sex. At school. During lunch. In his office."

Solstice retook her seat, pulling Eclipse into a hug. It worried her more when she didn't resist, resting her head on her shoulder. This was heavy stuff, heavier than Solstice could have known. She had to do something, anything, to help her friend. Even if it was just holding her, hugging her; they could always talk later.

"I'm okay," Eclipse assured her, though she did nothing to break the hold. "I... It happened. A-And then he gave me some lunch. Then I went to fifth period and... came back to his office, where he took me to my house. He met my mom and left... I wasn't going to come over, but after Mama left and after I took a shower... I didn't want to be alone. So I got on the bus and came here."

"You can stay as long as you need," Solstice nodded, "Dad can take you home, or we can call your mum and you can sleep over, if you want."

"I didn't bring anything though. I don't even have my uniform for tomorrow..."

"I've got some spare pjs, and we can always go to your place early tomorrow for your uniform."

"... Only if your parents say it's okay," Eclipse said softly, moving her arms to finally hug her back. "When I told my mom I was coming here, she told me I could spend the night if permitted... And my dad is okay with it too."

"Mum and Dad wouldn't say no, but I'll still ask...once they leave," Solstice nodded, turning to the door with a drained look. She hoped her mother and father wouldn't talk for too long - if Predaking had anything to say he'd kick them out straight away, but she knew her mother wanted to deal with this in the right way, like a business deal. "I...don't want to go back right now."

Eclipse pulled back. Primus, she was so wrapped up in her own problems she had completely forgotten Solstice was going through the almost same thing as her. "Are you okay?"

"As good as I could be," Solstice sighed, knowing she couldn't hide anything this heavy from Eclipse. "Just... Man, I really wish I wasn't picked. Now I can't even look my favorite teachers in the eyes." Falling back on her bed, she fought back the angry tears. "I knew it could happen, I always knew it could, but I always felt...confident that no one would try cause of Mum and Dad."

Eclipse quirked a brow.

"Mum is critical of everyone and Dad is just intimidating. Both would scare anyone off, and yet..."

Eclipse slowly nodded in understanding. She had thought she was safe too, keeping her head down and not really standing out much. She shouldn't have been chosen either... But she had been. They both had been "Guess we're just unlucky."

"Understatement."

They both started giggling, helping relieve some of the tension from their minds. Even if the situation wasn't very funny, it was nice to have someone to talk to about it. Someone who would understand and wasn't a parent... Eclipse wondered if this was how they were fairing, how the other students chosen today were feeling. And not just at the girls' school, but the boys as well. This was all so much for a person to handle in one day.

Before they could speak again, a knock rung from the door. Getting up, Solstice sighed as her mother stood there, her eyes unreadable.

"Our guests are leaving now, come and say goodbye."

Solstice didn't want to, turning back to Eclipse. As much as she wanted to say no, she couldn't refuse her mother. With a heavy sigh, she turned back to Promethea. "Only because you asked; I'm not doing it for them."

Promethea shook her head, but didn't argue. Letting Solstice through first, she turned a smile to Eclipse. "Have you had dinner, Eclipse? Or would you like something to eat?"

"I-I'm... I'm okay for now, thank you, Ms. Promethea."

Promethea nodded, smiling again before following Solstice downstairs. Predaking stood by the door while Perceptor and Drift waited. Solstice trudged down the stairs, not making eye contact again while Promethea ushered her on. Stepping off, Solstice remained planted while Promethea saw her guests off.

"Thank you for coming," she nodded, ever the diligent host. "If you need to call us for anything, please don't hesitate."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Drift bowed, showing his gratitude. "It was an honor meeting you both."

"Indeed," Perceptor agreed, taking Promethea's hand in a firm shake. "We hope this meeting brings a little more ease to these proceedings."

Solstice scoffed, still remaining where she was.

Perceptor, on the other hand, refused to simply give his goodbye. While she was turned away, Perceptor approached and, in a bold move, drew her into a hug. Her cheeks snapped red by how close her teacher was holding her, her mind screaming but her heart racing. "Parting is such sweet sorrow that we shall say goodnight till it be morrow.”

Another skip, Solstice recognized the quote from Romeo and Juliet. As Perceptor pulled away, Drift had approached as well, despite the grumbles rumbling from Predaking. Distracted, Solstice froze as Perceptor placed a small kiss on her forehead. Recoiling, surprised by the gesture, she moved accidentally closer to Drift who, in a similar manner, embraced Solstice and caught a quick peck to her cheek.

"Mata ashita, hime~"

Solstice didn't know much Japanese, but she recognized the little pet name. Being called "princess..." Primus, she felt numb. She didn't even react when she was released, just standing there in a stunned stupid. Then both men turned, exiting the house and back to the car. Predaking slammed the door, turning back to his family, mind still wrapped with rage.

"Those no good, little, fucking-!"

"Predaking!" Promethea wasn't one to have profanity in her house, her sons being the major culprits, but she refused to have guests insulted even more. What was done was done. It was within their rights, so long as Solstice did not refuse.

"Did you not see what they did?" he argued, letting Solstice walk away to the kitchen. "Blatantly! In front of us!"

"You know they have the full right to," Promethea sighed, rubbing her temple. They had not just discussed everything not ten minutes ago. Yet, her husband refused to see reason some times. "You know the agreement we both had to sign and we both knew this was a possibility."

"Um... Mum?" Their arguing paused, both turning to Solstice holding two spoons and two small tubs of ice cream. "Could... Eclipse stay the night? It's been... kind of a hard day for us both."

"Of course, dear," she said, giving a soft smile. "If she needs a lift home to get some things-"

"Actually, we kind of planned to go back to her place early tomorrow for her uniform. I've got spare pajamas she can use."

"Very well. But if she needs anything, she only needs to ask."

With her mother's approval, and a gruff nod from her father, Solstice fled back upstairs and into the safety of her room, closing the door behind her.

Predaking grumbled again, still unhappy with all of this. Those... men didn't deserve her and they had no right to act as if they were better than the swine who also might have lusted after his child.

"What is best right now is to support our daughter."

His wife's voice caused him to turned to her. He knew she was right, but this wasn't what Solstice wanted. It was obvious by how stiff she was around those so-called teachers of hers. "If they do anything to harm or upset her-"

Promethea touched his cheek, drawing herself in close. "I know," she said, feeling him slowly calm down. "She'll be all right, Predaking."

He let out another huff, but slowly wrapped his arms around her. They would get through this. His only concern was Solstice. All he could do now was leave her with her friend, eating whatever ice cream she had stashed away and hoped they would both cope.


End file.
